Eric Raleigh (TV)
Eric Raleigh é um dos personagens da série de televisão The Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido no episódio The Distance como namorado de Aaron. Descrição Eric é um homem por volta dos 30 anos, de cor branca, olhos verdes e de cabelo castanho claro. Ele parece ser um homem bem educado e solidário com as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele possui uma atitude positiva, se preocupa bastante com sua aparência, e sempre põe sua vida em risco por outros. Ele é abertamente gay, e sente um grande amor por Aaron. Pré-Apocalipse Washington, DC Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Eric antes do surto começar, exceto que ele viveu em Washington. Ele é assumidamente gay e trabalhava em uma ONG de Caridade para uma organização não governamental, onde ele foi incumbido de dar suprimentos e alimentos às pessoas necessitadas, e muitas vezes encontrou pessoas perigosas no processo. Eric também criou um relacionamento sério com um homem chamado Aaron, onde ambos se tornaram vítimas da homofobia. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto começou, Eric e seu namorado Aaron, de alguma forma foram parar na Zona Segura de Alexandria, e até então, ele e Aaron ficaram responsáveis de recrutar sobreviventes perdidos para sua comunidade. 5ª Temporada "The Distance" Eric é visto pela primeira vez, observando Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Rosita e Michonne indo encontrar seus veículos. Mais tarde, durante a noite, ele é salvo por Maggie e seu grupo quando ele machuca seu tornozelo, e na manhã seguinte, já reunido com seu namorado ele chega na Zona Segura de Alexandria. "Remember" Eric é visto sendo ajudado por Aaron, mancando devido à sua lesão no tornozelo. Ele, então, vai embora, provavelmente a ser levado a um médico. "Forget" Eric está em processo de recuperação e sua experiência de quase-morte convence Aaron a se aposentar para que Eric não fique mais em perigo. Eles consideram que Daryl iria ser seu substituto pois sabe como se defender e como ler as pessoas. O tornozelo quebrado de Eric é cuidado por Aaron, pois ambos ficam em casa e não frequentam a festa de boas vindas de Deanna Monroe para o grupo de Rick. Aaron convida Daryl para vir a sua casa para jantar depois de ele se recusar a participar da festa. Eric e Aaron se divertem com o jeito que Daryl come, e Eric, acreditando que Aaron já lhe deu a notícia, pediu para Daryl encontrar uma maquina de macarrão em suas viagens para que eles pudessem calar Shelly Neudermeyer sobre querer uma. Eric vê o rosto de Aaron e percebe que ele não disse a Daryl sobre a notícia, assim Aaron revela que ele quer dar a Daryl uma motocicleta e ser o substituto de Eric. Daryl então torna-se amigo íntimo de Eric e Aaron. "Conquer" Dias depois, Eric está entre as pessoas da cidade presente no fórum da comunidade para discutir o destino de Rick Grimes. Ele também testemunha o assassinato de Reg Monroe e a execução de Pete. 6ª Temporada "First Time Again" Na manhã seguinte, Eric participa da reunião feita por Rick na casa de Deanna, junto com Aaron e outros moradores, sobre um bando de zumbis presos em uma pedreira próxima, que comprometia a cidade. Ao longo dos dias, Eric ajudou os moradores a erguerem um muro na estrada, que iria desviar os zumbis de Alexandria. "JSS" Dias depois, quando Rick e vários outros estavam fora para eliminar os zumbis, Eric ajuda Aaron e Rosita Espinosa a levar Holly ferida para a clínica de Denise Cloyd, no qual fica lá para ajudá-la a salvar a mulher, que acaba morrendo. "Now" Depois de Rick volta à comunidade, trazendo a metade dos zumbis que acabaram indo para Alexandria, Eric ouviu o oficial fazer um discurso em manter a calma e ficou chocado quando Aaron proclamou-se culpado do ataque anterior. "No Way Out" Quando os caminhantes invadiram Alexandria, Eric permaneceu escondido em uma das casas ao lado de Olivia. Depois de ver outros moradores da comunidade enfrentarem as criaturas, o home incapaz de deixá-los lutarem sozinhos foi ajuda seus companheiros na batalha entre os vivos e os mortos, onde felizmente os zumbis foram derrotados. 7ª Temporada "Service" Meses depois, quando um grupo de bandidos chamado os Salvadores chegam em Alexandria, e começam a saquear as casas, Aaron e Eric podem ser vistos de pé na varanda de sua residencia. Mais tarde, Eric está entre os habitantes da cidade presentes na igreja quando Rick informa que ele não está mais no comando e sim o Negan, e que todas as armas precisam ser entregues aos salvadores. Apesar de ser dito que não era a hora, Eric se levanta e fala a Rick sobre o governo de Negan sobre eles. "Hearts Still Beating" Mais tarde, Eric está entre as pessoas da cidade que testemunham Spencer e Negan jogando sinuca na rua, e ele fica chocado quando Negan mata Spencer. Depois que Rosita tenta atirar em Negan, onde a bala bate em Lucille (taco de beisebol de Negan), Eric fica horrorizado quando Arat atira em Olivia que morreu como punição. Quando Rick traz Aaron ferido para o local, Eric corre para seu lado e o conforta. Quando Negan exige saber quem fez a bala usada por Rosita e ameaça matar outra pessoa, Arat aponta a arma para Aaron e Eric, onde o casal implora para que nenhum dos dois seja morto. Quando Eugene confessa que foi ele quem fez a bala, Eric observa Negan levar o homem embora consigo. "Rock in the Road" Após a fuga comunidade de Gabriel, Eric pediu para seu namorado não ir em busca do padre e confrontou-o sobre o plano para atacar os salvadores mas, no entanto, Aaron acompanhou Rick e seu grupo na missão. "Something They Need" Com a revelação da existência de Oceanside, Eric fez parte do grupo de excursão à comunidade para convencer os residentes de lá a lutar com eles na guerra contra os Salvadores. Ao chegar ao Oceanside, Eric com seus companheiros cercaram um grupo de mulheres e mataram caminhantes que vieram para a comunidade. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Durante o confronto entre a milícia recém-formada de Rick contra salvadores e catadorres, Eric participou em combate e ajudou a afugentar os bandidos fora de Alexandria. Mais tarde, o homem ouviu atentamente o discurso de Maggie declarando o início da guerra. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Depois de ajudar a preparar a guerra, Eric fervorosamente ouviu o discurso de Rick sobre a batalha em que iriam participar, onde o oficial novamente assegurou que ele próprio seria a pessoa que mataria o infame líder dos salvadores. Mais tarde, Eric junto com o resto da milícia chegou ao Santuário e começou um tiroteio contra os bandidos; onde depois de obter o que eles queriam quando os caminhantes cercaram a fábrica, o homem deixou a zona de batalha para sua segurança. "The Damned" Quando a milícia se separou para atacar as várias postos avançados dos Salvadores, Eric e seu grupo começaram um tiroteio contra um pequeno grupo de bandidos que eram responsáveis pelas armas que iam ao Santuário. Com grande coragem, Eric se mobilizou durante o ataque e matou implacavelmente centenas de bandidos com tiros; no entanto, ele sofre um tiro no abdômen. Depois de se reunir com Aaron - que estava aterrorizado ao vê como seu amado perder sangue - Eric foi levado para fora do campo de batalha pelo último para ser tratado. "Monsters" No entanto, sabendo que ele iria morrer da bala no abdômen, Eric ficou encostado a uma árvore e insistiu que seu parceiro deixasse-o para continuar lutando contra os Salvadores. Mais tarde, o ex-recrutador de Alexandria morreu pela enorme perda de sangue e, eventualmente, reviveu como caminhante; juntando-se a uma horda vizinha e é observado à distância por Aaron abalado, que caiu em lágrimas pela morte de seu namorado. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Eric matou: *Vários Salvadores. *Provavelmente inúmeros zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *Eric é o quarto homossexual na série The Walking Dead, a primeira é Tara Chambler, segunda Alisha e terceiro é Aaron. *Foi confirmado através do ator de Aaron, Ross Marquand, que Eric e Aaron se conheceram no trabalho na mesma ONG em Washington D.C. e se apaixonaram antes do apocalipse. Eles estavam vivendo juntos em D.C. e estavam entre os sobreviventes originais de Alexandria. **Mais tarde foi confirmado pelo ator de Eric, Jordan Woods-Robinson, que Eric cresceu nos Montes Apalaches com seus pais que eram bons com as mãos e conheciam a terra, que Eric se sentiu confortável com a floresta e a natureza. Isso permitiu que ele trabalhasse bem nos esforços da ONG no Delta do Rio Níger. *Entre outros conceitos, Jordan também disse que o sobrenome de Eric é Raleigh. Categoria: Personagens Categoria: Vivos Categoria: Zona Segura de Alexandria Categoria: Personagens TV